Don't go into the water
by JessedD10111
Summary: I know this barely has anything to do with Jurassic Park, but there is no Jaws fanfic, so I figured, Steven speilberg JawsJurassic ParkMy Jaws parody


Don't go Into the Water!

(Rough printed draft)

Jesse and Dylan D'Hulster had a fun weekend planned. They were going to catch the town legend. They were fishing for a giant goldfish in the town pond

You see the legend had it a kid named John Thurston threw his pet goldfish in the water when his parents told him he couldn't keep it. Well it lived and it grew, and grew, and grew, and before long it was sixty-nine centimetres. Snapping aver one thousand lines it was deemed "Uncatchable" but Jesse was determined to catch it. So Dylan and he woke up at six in the morning. They cast there lines six fifteen. They had been out for a little more then an hour; they had a few nibbles but nothing major.

"Jesse, we've been fishing forever, and nothing, not even a little peek of the golden glimmer. Oh come on let's go home and I'll let you beat me at Mario Cart™" Dylan said. "Dylan, you don't seem to care if we catch the fish, or not." Jesse said. "It is just that I don't want to waste the first weekend of my summer holidays on a dock, eating bologna sandwiches, loosing corn on little guppies." Dylan replied. "Dylan our luck has changed!" Jesse exclaimed. "I've got a big one!" He said. And boy did he. Left, right, left again, this fish was a fighter. Jesse saw a little bit of the gold shimmer of the fish. He reeled the line in a bit more. "I've got him. Get the net." Jesse said. He lifted the pole. There was suddenly a violent jerk. He lifted the pole more. He saw the head come out of the water but there was nothing underneath but a bloody mess. "What the devil?" He asked himself. Then he saw it. It wasn't much but it looked like a fin making little ripples in the water. "Oh, my god," Jesse said. "Dylan take the poles, and such home, I'm going to the city hall." Jesse told him. "What, no way that would be too much work." Dylan replied. "Dylan, Go!" Jesse said sternly. "See you later." Jesse said. As he took the fish off the hook, and put it on a carrier. "Good-bye," He said. He walked up the dock.

It was nine o'clock by the time Jesse had got to the town hall. It was Saturday so the town council was meeting that day. "Good, it's high time the big shot idiots of the town take our water serious." He said to himself. Then he walked into the hall.

"So it's settled, we build a new mall, so our income as a town will double in less time as it would to keep the mall as it is." The mayor Sven Molar said. Sven was a thin man; he had a mildly thick moustache and light brown hair. Jesse had hated him since the day he became mayor. "But if you thought there was a shark in your pond, you would confront people you hate" he said to himself. Jesse burst in. "Hey, your dripping blood over our new carpet!" Sven said. "Oh, you mean the carpet that cost the tax payers two percent more this year?" Jesse asked. "That's none of your concern." Sven shot back. After a long pause Sven was the first one to talk. "What are you doing here anyways?" He asked. "Sir, I've caught your "Uncatchable" fish!" Jesse said. He lifted the now pale head of the fish to Sven's Eye level. "The uh, fish you caught seems to be missing something." One of the selectmen said. The others laughed. Jesse just stood there. "Don't get cocky!" Jesse said. "Look, this fish was supposedly sixty-nine centimetres. Now there is only 10 centimetres, leaving fifty-nine centimetres gone. Now if the math is correct. It would take a animal double the fishes size or more as for me I lead to it being more." Jesse said. "Oh no, is old Nessie at it again?" another selectman joked. They all laughed again (Except for Jesse). "No I think it is a shark, maybe a Mako, or a Great white." Jesse said. "Are you serious?" Sven asked. He seemed more edgy now. "Um, I can prove you wrong about this shark paraphernalia in three simple facts. First There is now way in or out of the pond. Second Sharks are saltwater animals. And third a shark of your size would have been seen already, right?" Sven said. "Ok, first it's like in New York when people throw alligators down there toilet pipes. Second Not all sharks are saltwater, like the Bull Shark is a salt and fresh water animal." "But you said Mako or Great white; you didn't say anything of a Bull." Sven said. "Well, the fin I saw had the same color of a Great white. And thirdly, you recently built a new dock, right? Well maybe the building of the dock set off an alarm in the sharks' head." Jesse said. "It is said that a shark can adapt in all sorts of situations." One of the younger selectwomen said. "I don't care. If there is no solid proof, then there is no shark, I could have been loads of things, like a knife or sharp metal under the water." Sven said. "Knives, Sven get real." Jesse said. "Well the point is there is no point, no fish, no fin, no nothing." Sven said. "Ok, can I see your schedule?" Jesse said. "What," Sven asked. Jesse grabbed the schedule out of his hands. "Oh, you're building a new mall, and for what?" Jesse asked. "For the towns' benefit," Sven said. "Ok, so to make more money so you can buy a new suit." Jesse said. "Well, if this turns out to be a shark your mall won't make any money, because nobody will be left to shop!" Jesse exclaimed. "As I said, no hard evidence, no shark, no problem," Sven said. "Now get out before I have to call the police for your disturbance." Sven said. Jesse wanted to make a come back, but all he did was turn around and walked out the door.

The next day Jesse stayed at home and researched Great whites. He was well aware of the bow office hit Jaws, but that was a beach not a pond, and there is no ocean in this pond. It didn't make sense.

Gabriel Thompson was a rower of great proportions. She was never the smartest, she was often referred to as dumb, but the guys loved her. "Mom, I'm going to practice my rowing, be back later." She said to her mom. "Hold, it what are you wearing?" Her mom asked. She was wearing short shorts, and a tight tube top. "Oh that's good, any less clothing and you'll be wearing a band aid." She said. "Good bye Mom," Gabriel said. She walked out the door.

It was true Gabriel did dress somewhat like a stripper, but that was all going to change. The fourteenth annual Tillsonburg regatta was in about a month, and when she won she would be able to get into any college she wanted to, though it had to be in Canada. And then she would start dressing like normal, or at least like an eighteen year old.

She got her racer in the water. She got in "Um, ninety-five lengths should be just right for my physique." She said to herself. Then she started rowing.

The giant leviathan swam along the bottom, He was great white, and of epic sizes too. He weighed 6 350 kg. He had been eating many fish but he was still very hungry. He had been thrown in 2 months ago. You see there was a man named Kerry Stanchek, He bought a great white shark to impress his girlfriend. He had bought it in America. It was an under the counter deal at a fish store, the store owner had some connections with a gang. Kerry had bought it for a reasonable price. When it out grew its tank he had no choice, he filled his swimming pool with imported from the U.S. salt water. During the night he tossed the shark in. He fed it 2 chickens twice a week. One night he invited his girlfriend over. They got really drunk. He fell asleep. His girlfriend thought it would fun to go for a swim in his pool. She jumped in. The next Morning, Kerry goes out to feed the shark and he saw his girlfriends arm floating in the pool. He took the shark out that night. He put it in Lake Lisgar, knowing it would die due to no salt. But he was wrong, for some reason, the shark had adapted to the fresh water. And that's how he got there. He now heard new vibrations! The vibrations got stronger, Then the shark couldn't take the temptations anymore, He went to see what that vibrating creature was.

"Lap seven. good for me. I'm in record time." Gabriel said to herself. She sighed and kept rowing. She listened to her iPod™

The vibrations were amazingly strong. The shark saw the moving animal. The got ready then it jumped.

At first Gabriel thought she was dreaming. A greyish blue fish soared in the air and land on the boat, the boat went underwater. She opened her safety belt and she got her bearings for shore. She swam about three feet and then she felt a pain in her leg, It pulled her a few feet back. Then it pulled her down. She resurfaced for a second only to let out a scream before she was pulled one last time.

The shark was satisfied with its first big meal in a long time. But now he knew there was more meat to come, and he was ready.

The phone rang. Jesse grabbed it, "Hello, Yes this is him, hi Sven." Jesse said. "Ok, Jesse cut it out, you were right and I was wrong." Sven said. "About what," Jesse asked sarcastically. "About the shark, a rower went missing and an elderly lady saw it all. She says the animal jumped onto the boat. The boat sank and obviously the shark is of course the number one suspect of why the girl didn't return. I had to give the old lady a five thousand dollar bribe to keep her from telling anyone." Sven said. "Ok, so what are you going to do about it?" Jesse asked. "Well, I can't tell the council without proof. So I was wondering if I supplied the camera would you be able to try and get a picture of the fish.' Sven implied. "But wouldn't I need to sign some type of release form?" Jesse asked. "No your dad would have to, but since this is an emergency he can do it later." Sven said. "Um, ok I guess I'll do it." Jesse said. "Ok, meet me at the new dock in 15 minutes." Sven said "Ok, bye." Jesse replied. He hung up. Jesse now knew he was a big part of this leviathan life.

Jesse was down at the docks, Sven had given him the camera and a dead chicken for a decoy. But he ended up dropping the bird in by mistake, and all he saw was a big grey shadow a bit of blood

Two hours went by. Then he felt the dock Vibrate. He turned around. It was Wesley, a kid he had met about a year ago. Wesley was huge weighing in at about two hundred and fifty pounds. He had more pimples then hairs on his head. He had size fourteen shoes. Inside he was a gentle soul; He came to the school a nice nature loving kid. But one day during Phys. Ed he got his shorts caught on a floor hockey stick, and his pants fell off. He came back the next day and Jesse unintentionally got in his way and he cracked. He punched Jesse so many times. He walked over to Jesse.

Hey boxer-brief man," He said. "Hey Pimple face," Jesse replied. "DO you want to meet my new sidekicks?' He asked. "Only if they don't look have as ugly as you." Jesse replied. "Huh, oh well ladies come over here." Wesley called for them. And out walked two of the prettiest girls Jesse had ever seen. "You see Jesse, now that there are girls here, you are going skinny dipping. "No I'm not," Jesse replied. Wesley got red in the face. He hated it when someone told him off. He lunged for Jesse. Jesse moved out of the way, and Wesley went diving into the pond. He resurfaced, "Help, I can't swim," He screamed. The girls just stood there and laughed. "Ok, ladies I need you to help me, you pick up the camera and take a picture if you see anything weird, and you please just keep your mouth shut." Jesse told the girls. He Bent over, and he grabbed Wesley's arms. He tried to lift him up. But Wesley was too heavy. Jesse had to let go. Wesley grabbed on a secure metal pole on the dock. Then Jesse saw the fin break the surface of the glassy water. He turned to see what the girls were doing, the one with the camera looked horrified, and the other one looked like she saw a ghost. Jesse bent over again and got a grip on Wesley's arms. He saw the shark mouth wrap around Wesley's legs. Jesse heard bones crunch, Wesley screamed, and then laid still, Jesse lifted Wesley up and as expected there was no other half. Good thing the girl with the camera took a picture, now Jesse had what he needed. Proof there was a shark, a real bad shark.

Jesse took the camera to the Mayor, "I got it, now get it developed, and close off the pond. Oh by the way, he killed the kid, so I called the ambulance and told them to keep it hush hush by order of the Mayor." Jesse said. "Ok, I'll get the pictures developed, but Jesse if I get the signs, they are going to say "No swimming, Sea weed is too high, stay away" Sven said. "Lying again, Sven? Not good." Jesse said. "Just go." Sven replied. Jesse left Sven's room.

Within days, the signs were up, the regatta was cancelled, and everyone was mad. The usual duck feeders were outraged. Though Jesse thought is was a good idea he patrol the area since it did have something to do with him.

He saw a group of teenagers at the dock. It was Cliff .H. the most popular person in school, he was 14 and he had already had 5 girl friends. He was in a bathing suit showing off his muscles. His latest girlfriend Rebecca .L. was watching with great attention. She was a pretty girl, but not supermodel pretty, but more girl next door pretty. Cliff's dad owned half the town so that's what gave him his image. He put his shirt back on. "Hey Cliff, I dare you to break the law and swim one whole length of the pond. Heck, I bet you fifty five dollars you don't make it half way before you feel sea weed and chicken out." His brother Cody dared him. "Oh come on, I'm not four anymore. I'm not afraid of any type of Seaweed. "Fine, then go." Cody replied. "Ok," Cliff said. He took off his shirt, and jumped in the pond. He swam about two feet and turned around. "Oh, by the way, I take your bet and raise you double that I make it back." Cliff said. "Ok, just go." Cody replied. Cliff turned. Little did his know right now he was snagged on a fish hook attached to a pole underwater. He swam another two feet, and then he felt the tension grip. Hopefully he would be able to make if far enough without the hook ruining his Speedo. His luck didn't hold up. He got a snag then it limp, and then he realized he was without a suit! He turned around. "What's wrong?' Cody asked. "My bathing suit fell off!" He mouthed to Cody. Cody laughed, and whispered it to Rebecca. She giggled then burst out laughing. Cliff then turned bright red, and then the water turned warm. He had peed himself. He was simultaneously embarrassed but all he could get his brain to do was wade the.

The shark smelled something. It was urine, urine of a smaller animal. And since the shark hadn't eaten anything in a few days he went to investigate.

Cliff just waded there. He couldn't move a muscle. He was way too embarrassed to move.

The shark saw the prey, it was swimming slowly. So the shark sped up, and opened his mouth.

Cliff decided thirty-five dollars was worth skinny dipping in front of his girlfriend. He started swimming to the other side of the pond. He felt a terribly painful tug on his leg. Then the pain stopped. He looked around. Then he saw it. It was a fin, and then he knew what it was. It was a shark. "Help me!" He screamed.

Jesse ran down to the dock. "What happened?" Jesse asked. "I dared Cliff to swim across the lake, he had a few trouble, and then he screamed." Cody replied. "Don't you people read signs?" Jesse asked. "Huh?'" Cody asked. "The Mayor put signs up saying no swimming, but obviously it means nothing to you." Jesse said.

Cliff had never been more scared, or confused a shark in a pond, that was preposterous. But he was staring at a fin going right to him. Then it went under. He felt a hug pain in his stomach. Then he started moving. He was being dragged. He sped up. He hit the dock at an amazing speed. He heard his own ribs crunch. Then he spat out blood. Then with a violent jerk He went underwater. The water turned blood red. Rebecca went wide eyed. She leaned over to Jesse's shoulder and bawled. Then Jesse saw the fin. And with that he got a wonderful idea.

After he walked Rebecca home he walked down the docks He notice two vans one reading "ABC" and the other "CBC" He walked down to get a closer look. Sven was there all dressed up in a nice suit. And there must have been a thousand people standing on the dock. Sven started talking. Jesse just stayed in the back and listened.

"As you all know, Tillsonburg is a wonderful tourist place. We have hotels, restaurants, and a mall. We have everything, even a lake. But as of now no one knows the truth. We have had more then one death and now having photographed evidence I can be sure that this is some type of shark. How it got here I haven't a clue. So until further notice the lake will be absolutely untouchable. If anyone without proper authority is caught by the pond you will be fine up too thirty-five hundred dollars. However if you see the shark, and by chance have a camera, don't hesitate to take pictures and send them in. This shark is very dangerous. Oh and yes, there will be a memorial for Gabriel Thompson the first victim along with Wesley Forgery, and Cliff Huck on Friday on the upcoming week." Sven stopped. He looked at the crowd. A short man on the back of the dock raised his hand.   
How come you didn't mention this at a meeting if you had the picture? I mean Cliff died only hours ago, and you could have saved him." The man said. "Um, well" He stopped and look at the man. And there beside the man was a ticket out of this problem. It was Jesse. "If you uh, don't mind, someone else knows more about this then I do. Jesse D'Hulster please come up."

Jesse was infuriated. Sven wanted him to come up so he could get out of it. Then Jesse re-thought of another idea.

He got up to the podium. "Thank you Sven, now ladies and gentle men I know you are upset, however I think you should know the truth. About three weeks ago I caught the town legend "Big Red" but it had a bite taken out of him. Right then I knew it was the shark, due to the fact that I saw the fin. I told the mayor and he thought nothing of it. Then when Gabriel died a red flag went up but he still wanted it to be hushed. He told me to secretly rake a picture of the shark, but before then he made me sign an accidental death certificate. But with that aside I have made up my mind. With proper funding we can kill it. Just let the guy who knew about it first handle it. So if there is any sponsors out there get in touch with me." Jesse nodded his head, and moved away from the podium. Sven came over to him. "You imbecile, I barely got away legally with that release form, now its public interest. I also will not have you do anything stupid and get yourself killed!" Sven said very tensely. "Ok, if I don't kill that beast, who will? Oh wait the one that knew about it right after me. Looks like you've made it as Bachelor number two." Jesse said. Sven turned white as Jesse walked away.

Within two days Jesse got the funding. By none other the Mr. Huck (Cliff's dad) He gave Jesse twenty five thousand dollar which would go on a small fishing boat, supplies, guns ammunition, cum, shark cage, minimal food budget and labour pay.

So it was set Jesse would set sail in two days. However right then Jesse had to do something which might have been easier had he not have spazzed out on the Mayor. He had to get a town release form for liability reasons issued by the mayor.

He walked into Sven's office now covered in boxes "Sven," Jesse called out. "Oh, hello," Sven replied. "Are you moving?" Jesse asked. "No, the towns voted me out. It was for all the hush hushed deaths." Sven said. "Well keeping it a secret was a pretty bad move for you as mayor." Jesse said. Then Jesse got an idea. "Hey, when do you have to be out by?" He asked. "I have to be out of the office by noon in three days, why?" Sven replied. "If you signed a form now, would it still be valid even though you're going out?" Jesse asked. "Yes why, who wants a signature?" Sven asked. "Well, I need a release form for my so called hunting spree. I also need it by tomorrow. So why not if you're going to leave the office why not leave it in style?" Jesse said. "Ok, um, get me the form." Sven replied rather quickly. Jesse gave him the form from his back pocket he signed it and Jesse left.

The day the ship was set to sail was a beautiful summer day. Jesse would sail the boat and his new two dollar an hour employee (Sven) would sit on the dock and so there would be no surprises he would warned Jesse if he saw and type of fin. If Sven did see a fin he would radio in the word to Jesse. Jesse said goodbye to Sven turned on the boat and slowly but surely moved forward.

The Large squalis heard some new vibrations. He had fasted for the last week barely eating anything. It had sustained him but now he still had the taste for human blood, and he would stop at nothing to get it.

Jesse drove out about half way across the pond. He stopped the boat and got out a barrel that read "Bio-hazard waste." Even though bloody fish really wasn't biohazard he needed a barrel at the time and that was the only barrel around. But anyway Jesse opened the lid and threw a fish head in the water

Hours had gone by. Jesse had sat down after the bucket of chum was empty. He brought the Jaws novel with him. He thought it was a good choice for his predicament. He was right at the part in hoopers death when he heard a loud thump. It came from the side of the ship. He got up and looked over. It was Rebecca in a small life raft.

"Hello Jesse" She said "What in blazes are you doing here?" Jesse asked "Listen, I'm scared insane of this animal. He killed my boyfriend of two years. I want to help you murder that murdering beast." She said almost in tears. Just then the radio whistled.

"Jesse whoever is in the raft have them get out the shark is heading right for the raft" Sven said on the radio.

Rebecca heard Sven and looked at Jesse She threw her bag on the side of the boat and grabbed Jesse's arm. He lifted her. He grabbed her right hip and then they fell onto the deck of the boat. Then they heard a terrifying crack Jesse looked ever the edge and the raft was gone.

"Jesse, I never should have signed that form come on get back to the dock before you get killed." Sven said. After a long moment Jesse replied "Ok," And he went to the steering wheel. Rebecca picked up and oar She opened the under hatch where the motor was Jesse stared at her.

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked. "Breaking the motor, until you catch that shark you're not going anywhere. He took Cliff, and all those other people. If you even think about going back, and giving up now, you're a bigger imbecile then I thought." She said. Jesse turned to the radio. "Sven, get a helicopter out here, and have them bring a straight jacket. We are DOA, get them out ASAP." Jesse said into the Radio. "I called everyone, but the TV has put everyone in a panic. No one, I repeat no one will come. Use the paddle when ready and come to shore." Rebecca Heard Sven, and Lunged toward Jesse. Jesse turned around; she hit him over the head with the paddle. He fell to the floor of the boat. "Due to um, technical difficulties, Jesse will no longer be able to talk, so Good bye." She dropped the microphone. She took the oar and hit the front of the radio. It started to smoke. Jesse still lying on the deck was coming to. After the black smoke vanished Rebecca ripped the radio off the shelf and threw it into the water. It garbled as it disappeared into the dark alien world. Jesse stood up. His head was bleeding. "You didn't you didn't throw that radio in the water did you?" Rebecca nodded her head, and as she did it she threw the titanium oar into the water too. It sank really quickly. "Oh great, now I have to go down and get the radio." Jesse said. "Why," Rebecca asked. "Well it is a waterproof radio, and sharks are attracted to radio frequencies, and rhythmic thumping. So I have to go down before the shark attacks out of rage." Jesse said. "How are you going to get it?" Rebecca asked. "Shark cage," Jesse replied. "Oh no, I saw "Jaws" and the nearly killed the science guy!" Rebecca said. "And you care why?" Jesse asked. "Well if you died, I'd miss; I mean I'd have to kill the shark myself and I know nothing about killing sharks." She said. "Ok, well I'll be down and up real quick, however the longer we procrastinate up here the bigger chance the shark goes nuts and attacks. "Oh what you said me procrastinate, I mean really." Rebecca said. "No, I said procrastinate. Anyway let's put it together." Jesse said.

Seven minutes later the cage was up and ready. They slipped the cage into the water. Jesse got out the mask and the scuba tank. He knew the radio would have probably already messed up with the sharks head, to he put on the mask and the tank, and he jumped into the cage "I'll press the red button when I need up." Jesse said. Rebecca nodded and closed the gage roof. She then lowered the cage into the water, and with that Jesse entered the alien world.

It was really murky down there. Jesse heard the faint burbling of the radio. The titanium oar was close by too. If Jesse could get the oar and the radio, and maybe just maybe when Rebecca went to sleep he could paddle back to shore. He grabbed the oar. All of a sudden out of nowhere something rammed the back of the cage. Jesse turned, it was the shark. The shark had bent the cage so his nose was just touching Jesse's stomach. Jesse took the oar and struck the shark in the nose. The shark then back off. Jesse thought he was safe to get the radio. Then Jesse saw the Shark it was heading right for him. Out of fear Jesse through oar in the shark's mouth just as it swam into the cage. The shark closed his mouth. The oar split in half. Jesse now knew what the shark was doing. The shark was messing with him, it was slowly breaking the cage, and then when Jesse could no longer stay in he would kill. The shark came back into the cage, Jesse punched its nose. The shark backed off again. Jesse swam to the top of the cage and opened the latch. He waited He saw the shadow of the shark in the distance. Then it disappeared. Then out of nowhere something hit the cage, Jesse swam out of the cage leaving the shark attacking nothing but cage. He swam and grabbed the radio. It was still burbling. Jesse swam up and looks at what was left of the cage. The shark seemed to be eating the cage. Jesse surfaced. "Rebecca, help me." Jesse screamed. Rebecca went to the side of the boat. Then she screamed "Look out behind you." Jesse turned to see a fin. "Rebecca I'm going to climb out, when I do throw me the gun on top of the cooler." Jesse yelled. He quickly took out the radios batteries and dropped them both into the water. Then he swam to the boat. He reached for the back ladder. He heaved himself up. Rebecca tossed the gun; Jesse aimed for the shark and shot two rounds both missing the shark by miles. Then Jesse shot one last shot and… he missed. Then the shark went under. "That was a close call." Jesse said. "Like I said, the science guy almost died." Rebecca said.

Hours went by, Rebecca had started reading "Jaws" "Hey Jesse, a lot of stuff in the book is not in the movie." Rebecca said. "Yeah, I know." Jesse replied. "Especially when Mrs. Brody went off with Matt Hooper and they talk about there fantas," "I know, I know, I did read the book." Jesse stopped her in mid sentence.

At five thirty they hadn't seen the shark in the longest while. "What do you want for supper?' Jesse asked. "Um, how about Kraft Dinner," She suggested. "I like that idea," Jesse said.

"Supper is ready!" Jesse announced. Rebecca came in. "Wow judging by the outside of this boat you would expect grimy housing, but this is nice." Rebecca said. "Well I bought it from a widow. He husband was a constant fisherman and he died. AT first she didn't sell it because the memories were too great. But then she sold it. She kept it really clean. Jesse poured the macaroni in Rebecca bowl. "What made her change her mind?" Rebecca asked. "Well, she married a rich old fool, and now they have 8 adopted kids, and her kids from her first marriage all have a few kids, so now I believe she is working on her nineteenth grandchild, and she has her own brand of Applesauce." Jesse said.

They ate dinner in mostly silence. Then Rebecca looked around. "Hey, I just realized there's only one bed." She said. "Well, then I will sleep on the floor." Jesse said. "Oh, thanks. Um, do you have any robe?" She asked. "Yeah, there is some in the blue box by the steering wheel. "Ok, thanks, listen stay here, I'm making you a surprise.

Thirty minutes later Rebecca came in with a clump of rope. "So, what is it?" Jesse asked. Rebecca spread it out. "It's a hammock." She said. "A hammock, you made me a hammock?" Jesse asked. "Yeah, I learned at a summer camp long ago." She said. "Let's put it up." Jesse said. They put one end into the wall, and another into a thick wood pillar. "Thanks Rebecca, I owe you one." Jesse said. "Then show me something." She replied. "Well what would you like to see?" Jesse said. "Well, you must have learned something at a scout camp or something; I mean something out of wood or anything else?" She said. Jesse thought for a moment. Then he thought of something.

"I'm going to show you something that my scout leaders told me never to do again, but I am going to show you. He went to the bathroom area, and got out a seven hundred and fifty millilitre bottle of Rubbing Alcohol. He went onto one of the cupboards in the kitchen and got a ball of some sort." What's with the ball?" Rebecca asked. "It's a chlorine ball," Jesse said. He got a bottle of Diet Coke out of the fridge. He poured himself a glass and poured the rest in the sink. He took out a one inch needle, and a pair of scissors. "What are you making?" Rebecca asked. "I'm making a bomb, and a bomb of epic proportions. Heck it's enough to blow a thousand pounds of skin off of anything." Jesse said. "When I said show me something, I meant something dangerous, not suicidal." Rebecca said. "Oh, you'll see," Jesse replied.

He put the chlorine ball on the needle. He then cut a hole in the bottle. Then he pinned the needle through the top. He poured in the alcohol. "Once I close it up, it'll be a working bomb; however it can be tossed and turned all it wants because the chlorine has a waxy coating. Only when the ball cracks by pushing the needle in will the chlorine and the alcohol mix creating an explosion in three seconds." Jesse said. "And you know this how?" Rebecca asked. "I did it at a scout camp once, and well my tent partner was bored and he didn't know what it was, and he press it, and then boom. He lived but with third degree burns." Jesse said. "I'll reassure it always," Rebecca joked. "How much again does it blow away?" Rebecca asked. "It blows up at least a thousand pounds, and about 5 metres around. So if I blew it now, it'd most likely kill us both." Jesse said. "Ok, well that's a nice thought. I'm putting it by the cooler and by the way good night." Rebecca said. She took the bomb put it by the cooler, and then she walked past Jesse and into the bathroom. She immerged a few minutes later in what looked like just a bra and underwear. Jesse stared. "Yeah, I know I wasn't expecting this to be an overnight trip or I would've brought PJ's. But since I only have one outfit, I took it off, and make sure it wasn't wrinkled. "Oh, that's nice," Jesse said. "Anyway as I said Good night." Rebecca said. And she went into the bed and within minutes she was asleep.

Rebecca woke at seven. Jesse wasn't in his hammock. She got up and went out on the deck. Jesse was throwing blood into the water. He turned around. "Good morning sleepyhead." Jesse said. "Good morning," She replied. "How nice, the sun is out, perfect for sunbathing." She said. "Sunbathing, what about the shark?" Jesse asked. "Oh, well I'll watch for the shark, as I'm soaking up the sun." She said. Jesse dumped another load of blood in the water. "Don't get sunburn though," Jesse said.

The huge leviathan had been smelling blood for over an hour. He had tried to ignore it, but he was hungry. The cage he destroyed had nothing in it. So after many debates he swam to investigate the blood. And then he saw lots, lots of blood.

Jesse stood up. "You want some Orange Juice?" Jesse asked. "Sure, yeah why not." Rebecca replied. Jesse went to the cooler and moved the Bomb. He grabbed himself an orange juice and as a joke handed Rebecca the bomb as a drink. She gave him a weird look. "What do you take me for an idiot?" She asked. "No, I just thought you might like something to really "Blow" start your day." Jesse said.

The shark saw the boat near the blood. And in the boat was that human the punched him in the nose. He got about hundred feet from the boat and charged…

Jesse was still laughing at giving Rebecca the bomb as a drink. He turned around and looked over the edge of the boat. Then he became face to face with the devil fish himself. The shark jumped flipping the side of the boat. Rebecca held onto the Steering wheel. She felt the bomb hit her toe, and then she her it splash into the water. She got her grip and lifted herself up. Then she saw the scariest thing she ever saw.

The shark was lying on the side of the boat. Jesse was on its nose, his feet dangling inches away from the sharks' mouth. Then the shark slid off the boat, capsizing it. And the shark had managed to jiggle Jesse into it's mouth.

Rebecca climbed to the bottom of the boat (Which since was capsized was now the top) She sat thinking what to do. She wasn't ready to jump in the water and get killed herself. Then she saw a bottle. It was the bomb; it was floating by Jesse's head.

The Sharks teeth went through Jesse's skin. It felt as if thousands upon thousands of knives were going through his skin. Within seconds he knew he was going to die in his own blood. Then something hit his head. He wouldn't have noticed such a small hit, however since I was probably his last few seconds he took in all the world had to offer. He reached to see what it was. It was the Bomb.

Rebecca couldn't believe her eyes. In the cloud of blood she saw two hands pick up the bomb.

Jesse had the bomb in his hands. If he were to make it blow up he would have to push it hard. But that would kill him too. So in a split second he thought of what Rebecca said about the shark taking all those peoples lives, then he thought it was worth it to rid the world of this vile creature. He pushed the bomb and threw it to the shark's stomach area. As the three seconds went by he realized the shark was standing still. Sharks can't stand still. Perhaps genetics had more to do with this creature then Jesse ever thought. Then there was an ear-splitting boom. Jesse saw a whole lot more blood, then it all went black.

Jesse woke up in the hospital bed with Rebecca by his side. "Rebecca what are you doing here?" Jesse asked hoarsely. "I wanted to be the one to tell you that you are going to be awarded a medal of honour for you bravery!" Rebecca said. "But wait the last thing I remember I was dying in my own blood. The shark had me in its mouth." Jesse said. "True but the medics got to you in time to give you blood. As for your scars they'll heal, but right now you have more staples in you to supply every teacher in town for a year." Rebecca said. "But you should make a full recovery. And be walking in eight months." She added. "But what about the bomb, it should have blown me up." Jesse said. "No, you miscalculated the bomb, it killed the shark but it had a much smaller area of explosion. So in the end it killed the shark but not you." Rebecca said. "I'm just glad it's over." Jesse said. "Yeah, now her, I know you'll never be Cliff but you can be just a good." Rebecca said. She kissed him on the cheek. Then he closed his eyes and Slept.


End file.
